eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Pinoy Henyo High (2014–2015)
'''Pinoy Henyo High 'is an edition of the segment [[Pinoy Henyo|''Pinoy Henyo]] that premiered on 8 November 2014 and continued until 23 May 2015. It is the second season of the Pinoy Henyo High ''series. This edition is also the third to incorporate a dance contest as an addition to the regular ''Pinoy Henyo ''word-guessing game. The edition is divided into two portions: Sayawan and Pautakan. Hundreds of secondary schools across the Philippines who wanted to join ''Pinoy Henyo High ''must send in separate representatives for the dance contest and the word-guessing tournament. The representatives for the Pautakan portion and the representatives for the Sayawan portion are separate entities. In other words, a high school's Pautakan representatives do not get automatically eliminated if its dance representatives lost in the Sayawan portion. Furthermore, the two portions of this ''Pinoy Henyo edition had separate grand finals held on different days. Sayawan Unlike the first edition of Pinoy Henyo High which focused more on cheerdance performances, the second edition's Sayawan portion is a street dance competition for the dance troupes of the secondary schools who joined the new Pinoy Henyo High. In the weekly elimination round, the dance representatives of the competing high schools perform in the Sayawan portion of the competition. Guest dance personalities are invited in order to judge the performances of each school. The judges decide the winner of the weekly elimination round. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into seven grand finalists. The educational institutions who competed in the grand finals of the competition were Nueva Ecija High School, Spark School, Erico T. Nograles National High School, Brainshire Science High School, University of Batangas, Rizal High School, and University of San Carlos - North Campus. The Sayawan grand finals occurred on 16 May 2015, one week earlier than the Pautakan grand finals. University of San Carlos - North Campus of Cebu City was proclaimed as the grand winner of the Sayawan tournament. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize, which will be divided between ₱300,000 for the high school dance group and ₱200,000 for the high school's planned projects Pautakan The Pautakan portion is the regular word-guessing tournament of the segment. Pairs of high school students from various secondary schools across the Philippines face each other in the weekly round of the competition. In the weekly round, a set of seven words is given to each of the competing pairs. The seven words can come from any category. Both players of each pair must guess as much words as they can within two minutes. Pairs can opt to pass, but they cannot return to those skipped words. Whichever pair guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into seven grand finalists. The secondary schools that competed in the grand finals were St. Vincent College of Cabuyao, Muntinlupa National High School, Antipolo National High School, Holy Angel University, Dasmariñas East National High School, Luis Hervias National High School, and Balulang National High School. The Pautakan grand finals occurred one week after the Sayawan grand finals on 23 May 2015. In the grand finals, the same ten words were given to all of the competing pairs which they must guess within three minutes. Pairs can skip words, but they cannot return to those words. The pair that guesses the most words wins the game. In case of a tie in the number of words, the time when the first word is guessed will be the deciding factor of the winner. Whichever pair guesses the first word the fastest ultimately wins the game. Karen Canlas and Gerald Pamatian of St. Vincent College of Cabuyao were hailed as the grand winners of the competition after guessing nine words within 2 minute 57 seconds. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Category:Pinoy Henyo Category:Dance Contests Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2015 Segments